The Space Station ANIME STYLE!
by DarknessofDawn
Summary: Um...based on a dream that I had...this story contains people from the animes Sailor Moon, Fullmetal Alchemist, Tenshi Muyo, and others...but mainly from Naruto and Inuyasha...
1. First Comings

Title: **The Space Station…ANIME STYLE!**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from any of the different animes that was involved within this dream…but I do own Kit (my Inuyasha persona) and my friend owns Kako…so please do not take them without permission.

Warning: Well…this won't make that much sense. There are three original characters…and people from all sorts of animes involved. Naruto, Inuyasha, Fullmetal Alchemist, Sailor Moon, Wolf's Rain, Gundam Wing, and Tenshi Muyo. Yah, you heard me right…

Rating: P.G. 13 just to be on the safe side.

Pairings: Inuyasha/Kit and Koga/Kako…

Author's Notes: I'll tell you right now that this story is based upon a dream that I had a few nights ago. The whole things behind the dream was probably based upon the Inuyasha game that my little brother just bought me…and that I have been playing for some reason. –shrug- Well, the weirdest thing about the dream was…well…the whole thing took place on a space station/ship/thing…yah…

----------------------------------------------

Chapter One: First Comings

In a nameless little ship, floating in space:

A young hybrid she-demon named Kit was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the open floor. She looked around; nobody was in sight. She said, while keeping a straight face…

"I'm all alone. Alone here. Alone. Damn bastards for leaving me here all alone."

Suddenly, a huge space station appeared on the horizon of space (A/N: Don't ask…), and side-longed the small ship. A voice came over an intercom.

"Hail to all the people who are on this ship. Be prepared to be boarded."

A man with dark black hair and who was wearing a mask and a tuxedo (and holding a rose) walked into the room where Kit was sitting at. The hybrid demon shifted her gaze to the man, and she sighed softly.

"Well, at least I'm not alone anymore…"

---------------------

Kit was walking slowly down a hall in the Space Station. She went to turn a corner, and she crashed right into a guy with long, silvery-white hair and fell backward onto the ground.

"OUCH! Hey, you idiot! Watch where the hell you're going!"

She screamed at the figure that stood before her. The man just frowned, stared at her for a long moment, and then walked off.

"Rude bastard."

Kit growled loudly, and then continued walking on.


	2. The One who fails…is TUTORED!

Chapter Two: The One who fails…is TUTORED!

"Alright class, today we'll be having a pop test. It's about the Feudal Era of Japan, so you shouldn't have a hard time with it."

Mr. Sesshomaru stood in front of the class, while the class clown, Naruto, passed out all the test papers. He was a bright and cheerful person, with spiky golden-blonde hair and an easy-going smile.

'Okay…so the guy I bumped into…was my teacher?! Oh, boy…'

Kit took the test that she was handed, and she looked around the classroom. Besides herself, there were seven other people in all. On her left side was a half-breed with a red robe made from a fire rat. He had long white hair and almost kind golden eyes. On her right side with another demon half-breed; a girl this time. She had black hair and dark eyes, which seemed to be thoughtful. The boy smelt like dog and human, the girl wolf and human. How odd.

Other than them, there was a guy with short and spiky black hair and a scowl on his face. From the way that Naruto joked around with him, Kit could only guess that they were best friends.

There was a girl with short purple hair, who seemed to be giving Naruto longing looks. Kit winched, oh boy, this girl needed an adjustment in taste. Oh, well…she couldn't be talking.

And there were others not worth going into at this point in time…

--------------------

After the test, the class waited in silence.

Mr. Sesshomaru peered at the class over his desk, his deep yellow-gold eyes narrowing. Standing up, he picked up the tests and passed them slowly back out. Kit was a bit apprehensive when he gave her hers; her knowledge on Feudal Japan was a bit rusty. When she dared to give the grade marked in red at the top of her paper a look, she was surprised to see it was a '98'.

"Yay! I passed!"

Naruto cheered, and gave Sasuke a high-five. Everyone seemed happy…except for Inuyasha.

He stared at his test paper for the longest moment, and then suddenly jumped to his feet.

"This grade can't be right!!! It's only because you're my older brother is the reason behind this grade!!"

Inuyasha glowered at Mr. Sesshomaru, who just arched a brow in consideration.

"No. You just failed."

That said, Mr. Sesshomaru shook his head.

"Because of your low grade…you have to be tutored. The person who received the highest grade on the test will do this."

He stopped, and then looked directly at Kit.

"Her."

--------------------------

"I can't believe that I actually have to do this…"

Kit grumbled as she walked into the recreation room with Inuyasha, who just glared right back at her.

"I don't wanna' be here any more than you do."

"Fine. Glad that we got that straight."

---------------------------

Kit and Inuyasha were laying on the floor on their stomachs, a huge textbook in front of them. As she was talking, Inuyasha continue to give her rather curious looks. Okay…she was an unusual one…he'd never heard of a demon hybrid before. Unless you counted Naraku, the demon wannabe that haunted a corridor deep in this space station…

With a mischievous smirk slipping onto his face, he leaned over and…

TICKLE ATTACK!!!

Kit screamed and started laughing as Inuyasha attacked her sides without mercy.

"STOP!! PLEASE, STOP IT!!!"

Tears flowing from her eyes, she shoved Inuyasha away and sat up. The half-demon couldn't help but to laugh too…he didn't know she was ticklish.

"You do that again, I'll kill you."

Kit threatened only half-heartedly as she got up and left the room.

Next Time: Chapter Three: The Forbidden Corridor…and guess who's in it???


End file.
